Les lois de la Physique selon Near et Mello
by Serahne
Summary: C'est tellement mal que ça ne pouvait qu'être prévisible, n'est ce pas ?


_**LES LOIS DE LA PHYSIQUE, SELON NEAR ET MELLO**_

**Disclaimer : **Rien est à moi. Oui, j'en souffre. Tout appartient à nos deux T.O.

**Rating : **Si vous n'êtes pas fans de yaoi : oust ! Après, tout ça reste très pas décrit. Je voulais m'essayer au lemon. J'ai lamentablement échouée, ça stagne à T.

**Blabla inintéressant : **Je suis de retour, après avoir pas mal été voir ailleurs - je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai rattrapé quatre saisons de Lost en deux mois aha ! - bref, je vous présente une nouvelle « trace » que je ne peux toujours pas appeler un One-shot, et quand même pas un drabble. C'est quelque chose que j'ai écrit il y a très longtemps, et plus je le lis plus je trouve ça lourd et creux. Avant de jeter tout ça au feu, j'ai pris une grande respiration et décidé de mettre ça sur FFN.

Enjoy

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Si... si..._

Aucun mot n'existait pour décrire cette sensation. Cette sensation qui les avait happée dès que Mello avait posé ses lèvres contre celles de Near. Comme si leur corps étaient parcourus par l'électricité. Et ils mourraient. Ils mourraient d'horreur, et ils mourraient d'être ensemble.

Pas un instant ils ne songèrent à s'arrêter. Leur bouche se décollaient par instant pour haleter un peu d'air, avant de mélanger encore et encore leur langue.. Leur âme. Leur souffle. Leur pensées. Pour une première fois, dans tous les sens du terme. Du plus pur au plus vicieux.

Tout brûlait. Tout explosait, dans la douleur. Soit. Quelle importance, puisqu'entre eux, tout avait toujours été douleur. Quelle différence, si ce n'est que c'était bien pire. Bien pire, et leurs corps brûlaient. Ils hurlaient d'arrêter parce que rien n'allait. Jamais ce Dieu que Mello priait tous les soirs n'aurait voulu telle atrocité. Car Near et Mello étaient rivaux. Mello haïssait Near et Near le supportait sans trembler, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

Near hurla. Silencieusement, bien sur. Dans sa tête. L'âme calcinée par tout ça. Par cette haine et par ce désir. Par ce besoin de quelqu'un dont il n'avait jamais qu'évité la compagnie. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, maintenant que le mal était fait. Il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire. Rien ne pourra plus effacer le souvenir de la douleur, ni enlever les brûlures à son esprit. Ni les marques sur sa peau.

C'était mauvais.

Et vital.

Mello ne pensait plus. S'il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un neurone en état de fonctionner, il aurait tout arrêté : mieux, il n'aurait même pas commencé. Ses mains caressants le petit albinos, dans des gestes qui auraient pu paraître tendres. Mais c'était Mello. Penser à de la tendresse de sa part, c'est comme penser à un L sans sucreries. Non, même pas. C'était penser à L ami avec un meurtrier. Inconcevable et incompatible. Et pourtant si prévisible, lorsqu'on sait que les opposés s'attirent.

« M... mel... lo... arrê... te... »

Tentative hypocrite de rétablir une paix artificielle à laquelle il ne croyait plus depuis longtemps. Near ne doutait pas que ses paroles n'auraient aucun effet. Ou alors l'effet inverse. C'était un moyen de garder un minimum de contrôle, un contrôle aussi volatile que la fumée. C'était un moyen de s'assurer que le blond n'arrêterait pas. _Pas tout de suite, encore un peu. Ainsi, nous nous tuerons ensemble._

Mais leur raison lâchèrent avant. Ensemble et d'un même coup. Leurs corps se détachêrent violemment. Prévisibles.

Les souffrances se dessinaient. Mais si tout se monnaye, alors cette souffrance était le prix à payer. Pour enfreindre les règles. Leur punition pour leur apprendre à ne plus recommencer. Personne n'aime les punitions, surtout lorsqu'elles causent autant de douleurs.

Il s'observèrent un instant, Near apparemment neutre, Mello tout sauf neutre. Ils n'étaient qu'opposés. Comment avaient-ils vouloir autre chose ? Cela leur paraissait idiot, maintenant. Idiot et dangereux. Eux ? Les meilleurs élèves de la Wammy's House ? Que diraient les autres ? Que dirait L, leur modèle ?

Idiot et atroce. Mauvais. Malsain.

D'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et la blessure, encore béante et sanguinolente, reçue un autre coup de couteau qu'ils ignorèrent.

A croire qu'ils étaient masochistes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

…

**Une 'tite review ? =D**


End file.
